Guns 'n' Roses
by Bubbles43296
Summary: the Winchesters are dead. Castiel is grieving for his lost love. The fate of humanity has been left to one plucky Archangel. Will they be saved, or will they be damned? Rated T just to be safe! Set in S5 after 99 Problems
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the CW in any way shape or form.**

_Bang!_

The sound of a gunshot echoed around the damp, dusty motel. Two men walked out from inside the reception where, if you looked closely, you could see the beginnings of a pool of blood behind the counter followed by a limp hand.

The men made their way to room number 25. To the untrained eye, it would simply seem as if they were checking in to the motel and going to their room. However, these men were hired killers. They each pulled out a handgun from their jacket. The golden streetlights danced off of the gun barrels as if they were mirrors.

The two men, cloaked in the cover of night, quickly made their way to either side of the motel room door. One made militaristic hand signals to the other, then inclined his head in the general direction of the room. The other nodded. Then, they moved in front of the door and, moving as one, kicked it in.

The lights flicked on as they entered the room, and you could see their silhouettes, along with the scrambling figures of two other men, beginning to enact the violence that would soon change the entire world.

"Drop your weapons!" The one on the far end shouted.

The one closer to the window mumbled something unintelligible. The other one grumbled something in response.

The rest of the conversation between the four men was fairly muted, until-

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Two of the silhouettes fell as the end of the discussion was punctuated by two gunshots. It probably would have woken all of the inhabitants of the motel, had the rooms not been empty.

Unseen, and unnoticed, the men slipped into the car that they had hijacked earlier that evening, and drove away into the night.

That is the story of how the Winchester brothers finally met their maker.

But, my dear readers, this story is not a typical one concerning the Winchesters and their fight against the evils of this world. This story is about one rebellious archangel and how he stopped the Apocalypse from coming to pass.

With the power of true love? Hmm, you could say that, yes.


	2. Chapter 1

Guns 'n' Roses-Chapter 1

Our story begins with a rebellious archangel flying through the air, contemplating the wrongs of his past and-

Okay. You know what? Screw this narration. It is crappy as hell. Actually, it's even _crappier_ than hell. I'll just leave it up to whatever greater power there is to _change their narration_!

**Alright! Alright! Jeez…**

**I own nothing. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke and the CW.**

**Now, back to the story (with better narration this time).**

* * *

During the days that passed after their deaths, no one really mourned the Winchesters. There were some people who recognized them after they were shown on TV (The Police and the FBI were thrilled about the deaths of the two murderers) and momentarily remembered how they had saved their lives, but there was no one who had really cared about them.

News of their deaths spread through Heaven's ranks quickly. But none were hit so hard at the news of their deaths than the two angels that were closest to them. Castiel and Gabriel.

Cas didn't take the news well at all. He had gone into a kind of shocked state of grief. He hadn't spoken a word since he had heard the news. As a result, he had gone to a mental institution and was being watched over by Meg, who often referred to him as 'her Unicorn'.

Gabriel, however, went in the complete opposite direction. He hadn't known the Winchesters for long, but he damn well wanted to avenge them. He couldn't explain it to the other angels, but it just made sense to him. This is the story of his revenge.

* * *

"Hey!" Dr. William Fletcher yelled "You can't go through there!" Dr. Fletcher really hated these people; the ones who just barged into the patients' sections without even asking to see their family or anything, that is. Over the 20 years that he had worked at St. Mary's mental institution, there had been many situations just like this. He had become accustomed to certain members of certain families rushing through the multiple doors to see their loved ones. However, there was something… different about this man. He wasn't one of the usual fare, who were usually in a hurry to see the patients. This man just swaggered in through the doors, lollipop sticking out of his mouth like he didn't have a care in the world.

The man didn't respond, which was entirely unusual, considering the fact that he was walking quite slowly in comparison to some other visitors. Then again, he could be listening to music on some kind of device.

"Hey!" He yelled again, hoping for some kind of response. This time, the lollipop man turned around, a startled expression on his face. Then, he seemed to realize that the kind Doctor had been yelling at him.

"Oh, sorry, Doc," He said as his expression melted into a charming smile "I didn't realize that you were talking to me."

"What are you doing back here? This area is for patients only!"

"Well, Doc, you see, my little brother is back here and the nurse at the front desk told me that it was fine for me to just go through here."

"Oh, ah…" The Doctor paused. If it had been the nurse's fault that he was back here, then shouldn't he be talking to _her_?

"Well…, did you catch her name?"

"No Doc, sorry, I was just so focused on getting to my bro that it just went in one ear and out the other." He shrugged apologetically, as if that would make the whole situation better.

The older of the two sighed. "Figures" he muttered under his breath.

"Okay, well… I'm going to try and find that nurse, so if you could just stay right there" He gestured at the spot where the lollipop man was standing "And I'll come back when I've found her."

"Okay Doc!" The young man called as Doctor Fletcher walked through the push doors. Taking the lollipop out of his mouth, he smirked at the retreating doctor. He wouldn't find the nurse. It wasn't like she had actually existed anyway. He spun on his heels to continue towards his younger brother.

* * *

The corridor was stark white, which wasn't what he had expected. In a place like this, he had thought that there would be more pastel colours. You know, to calm the patients.

He calmly walked towards room 224; the room his younger brother was in. Grimacing, he pushed the door open slightly and popped his head in.

"Meg?" He said.

"Clarence here is all yours, Angel boy" A woman with dark hair who had been sitting next to the bed stood up "You have five minutes." Then, she left the room, leaving the two brothers alone together.

Stepping into the room, the man saw his younger sibling lying on the bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Taking a moment to steady himself, he sat where the woman-Meg- had been only moments before.

"Hey Cassie. I just came to see you before I go. I'm gonna be gone a long time, but I'll try to stop by and see you every so often." The room was filled with silence as soon as he finished talking. The man sighed "Hey, Cassie, do you remember when you were just a fledgling and I was trying to teach you how to fly?" He chuckled "Man, those were some good times. Back before Dad left and Luci was locked in the cage." He looked over at his younger brother again, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down like a ride in a theme park. "C'mon Cas, buddy, you can't just ignore me. I'm your older brother." There was no response to his whines. "Well, anyway, I gotta go. See you soon." Slowly, he stood up and walked towards the door. As he was pulling it open, the man took one last glance at his younger brother.

"Don't worry little bro. I'll find whoever did this and I'll give them what they deserve" he mumbled under his breath "Goodbye Cas."

The door slammed shut.

"Gabriel?"


End file.
